Children of the One
by lancelot-B
Summary: Crossover of Highlander, Stargate, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, other Sci Fi shows along with concepts of Edgar Cayce.Note: I wish to give continuing thanks to my Beta Reader, RogerD. He, freely and unselfishly, offers exceptional creative assistance
1. Announcement

I appreciate everyone who is patiently awaiting the next chapter. My computer was completely wiped clean by a very vicious virus. I lost everything. Not only the PC that housed my literature, but every system on my network, including my business systems. I will continue very soon. I am taking this opportunity to review and improve the chapters posted so far. I have started with chapter one. I made a few changes and hope that you like them.

Thanks again for your patience.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark and foreign energies vibrated wildly throughout the aether. The entrance of the Prior into the Milky Way had resonated discordantly throughout the region, like the sounds of an off-key violin. The universe itself recoiled sending waves of subtle yet powerful pain in every direction. Had the Prior known what he set in motion, he would have only come reluctantly. The Ori knew, yet their arrogance compelled them on; as it did at the beginning, still that remains their bane. As their evil moved across the firmament, it provoked responses in those who would oppose them.

No one noticed the turmoil that boiled through his being. It had begun the evening prior. A dark foreboding and strange, half-remembered terror had driven him from sleep. Little did he know that the cause was thousands of light years of away, in another galaxy. Today he ventured to Le Blues Bar for more than beer. With practiced restraint he maintained his boneless sprawl. He sent forth gentle passive tendrils from his powerful quickening like an extended sense organ. As soon as they touched the Highlanders he knew that even the young MacLeods, had also been affected, leaving them restless and haunted. They felt the foreboding, the imminent danger and a strange but nearly irresistible pull they could not define. None of these thoughts were betrayed by Methos face. Only Kronos, were he still alive, would know that Death was truly among them at this moment.

sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl

Their former home, Sunnydale, had been destroyed, the hellmouth closed. Yet evil never rested. The Scoobies were in 'research mode', seeking to thwart yet another apocalypse, when the fullness of the dissonance hit. A stake appeared in Buffy's hand with practiced reflex as she whirled looking for the danger she sensed still yet could not see.

Then she spotted Willow. Her eyes were dark moons of onyx with streamers of mystic force bellowing from them while she floated freely in the air.

"Wills?" Buffy exclaimed anxiously as she moved towards her friend.

"Buffy, don't touch her yet!" Giles admonished.

She knew every one of Giles quirks. As she glanced at him she recognized this degree of worry. 'Yep this one rates a glass cleaning and two or three paces.' A sudden cry from Willow reclaimed Buffy's attention.

"But Giles, look at her!"

"Look at her hands Buffy. She is weaving a spell. I think that she is trying to bring a vision into focus."

"Hes-na neteru kerhu ter-bau, betau ur da. Na Kaui-fi, Pet Seru temit uxaa; au-f netri emma aqeru. Aha en un-en-sen," Willow intoned in a voice that was not her own. Finally, she let forth an explosive sigh as she slowly settled back to earth. While her mind struggled to retain all of the vision that she could her body swayed on unsteady feet.

"Buffy, help her lay down!" Both Buffy and Giles rushed to their friend's side, with the arriving first of course.

"No, I am ok, what happened?" asked Willow cautiously.

"You sounded like you were speaking Hebrew or some other language," Buffy announced expertly with what passed for a scholarly look upon her face.

As Giles rewarded her with a sidelong glance he correct her, "Egyptian, she was speaking Ancient Egyptian, Buffy."

"Prophecy?" inquired Buffy with a familiar feeling of dread.

"Yes, and you well know what that means ladies?" Groaned both ladies.

"Giles, we usually deal with one apocalypse at a time you know." Groused Buffy.

"Well Slayer, I wouldn't worry myself about your previous engagement." Interjected a new and unexpected voice.

"Whistler!" All present exclaimed simultaneously, then glanced at each other.

"Good, that's good, you will need that teamwork and lots more. As I was saying though, forget about the previous apocalypse, it's been called on account of... Well not rain, but you get the idea."

"Not to sound ungrateful Whistler, but I have never heard of an apocalypse being 'called on account' of anything short of a Slayer's intervention. Perhaps you would be so kind as to elucidate."

"Giles, here is the deal. You all felt the dissonance, don't deny it I looked to your little group as soon as it hit. When I took a step back to look at the big picture then I got real worried, real fast. You see its like this, all the demons and things that go bump in the night, and I mean ALL of them, are taking a powder. This wave struck a chord somewhere in demonkinds collective memory. Something is coming, something that has my bosses extremely worried." Whistler's face was extremely pensive as he said this. What was most worrisome to the Watcher was that Whistler was afraid.

"Okay Whistler, stop right there, you are scaring my Watcher. Wills, tell the balance demon to stop scaring my Watcher."

"Buffy, Look at Whistler, he's scared too. Whistler, tell us what you are not telling us. What could scare you? As a representative of the balance you are pretty much neutral ground, like Switzerland. What do you have to be afraid of?" Asked Willow.

'Damned witch is too perceptive for her own good.' Groused Whistler to himself mentally.

As the moments wore on with no answer forthcoming, everyone began to worry. Whistler was never conversation shy. Just as Giles thought he should try to inquire again Whistler began to speak.

"No one knows exactly what is coming. We do know though that it is old, as old as evil itself. Not even true demon lords are stirring at the moment. I think... I think that the Powers-That-Be are afraid." Mentally Whistler sent to Willow, 'Willow, I explain this to you so that you can explain this to them at the appropriate time. The Archons are moving for the first time since the divergence. The grand weave is in jeopardy.' With that Whistler slowly faded from sight. As he faded a gentle brease suffused the room gently touching each one in turn and leaving those present feeling a benediction from the Balance Demon.

However, he left Willow with something extra. The brease entered her being, it touched each point of the Kundalini, balancing them one to another. Whistler had unlocked Willow's true potential. What that meant exactly he left for her to learn on her own. Powers knew, she would need it.

sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl

Unknown even to the Balance Demon, someone spied upon him AND his overlords. If someone had even suggested to Whistler that it was possible to do so and remain undetected and he would have personally escorted them to the depths of hell, well one of them anyway. Yet this is what happened.

Long had he foreseen this day, yet still was he not quite prepared. "Too soon", he mused, "Dr. Langford, set more in motion than he ever dreamed, and soon the Tau'ri will wage war in a manner unknown since the sixth race of humanity openly walked the world. I suppose I shall have to eventually intervene directly. At least that demon is serving some good. That is truly cosmic irony."

sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl

"Daniel, what are you doing? The briefing started 15 minutes ago, this is late even for you. Daniel, Daniel what is wrong?"

"It's this artifact that SG-3 brought back. It speaks about…."

"About what, Daniel?" O'Neill asks grumpily, not having had either his morning coffee or breakfast.

"It's about us Jack, about us!"

"This is unusual how Daniel? We are the...Tau'ri" O'Neill states making making quotes with his fingers.

"It also mentions the Nefilim, the Elohim, and the Seraphim in the same breath Jack."

"Ok, biblical references are a little strange."

"It's not just that Jack. It also talks about Lemurians, Alterans, and the Annunaki, Jack. The only reference I don't recognize is to someone called the undying ones, the Princes of the Universe. It also calls them the sixth race"

"Jack, what's wrong? Those names don't mean anything to you, do they?"

"Irish Catholic Danny boy. So why does a extra-terrestrial rock – sorry artifact --mention biblical beings alongside ancients and Sumerian deities? Hey spacemonkey, aren't we supposed to be the fifth race or something? So, what's with that sixth race stuff? Okay, this _is_ strange. Even for us."

"See Jack that is why I... Hey wait! How did _you_ know about the Annunaki?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrow in genuine interest.

"Astronomy Daniel, I ran across them while studying astronomy. They were masters of that particular science Daniel. Anyway let's get to the meeting before General Hammond sends a SF after the both of us."

sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl

They worked throughout the night trying to find anything related to the phrase spoken by Willow. They had so far found only obscure references. Nothing complete yet. To be fair they had limited tools these days. The thing he regretted most about the destruction of the old council was the loss of the library. It was one of two copies of the Alexandrian library. The phrase had been translated though and it in itself left him scared, no terrified. Then they found only scant whispered references mentioning the 'Wars of the Gods'. That was enough. Demons, vampires, no problem. Glory was different and he suspected they had help from the Powers That Be. Glory was a true God and had even swatted a fully empowered Willow aside. He could not wrap his mind around the thought of facing several Gods simultaneously. They needed help, powerful help. So he made the call.

"Le Blues Bar. Can I help you?"

"Is this Joe Dawson?" as voice said into the phone. Joe was sure he recognized it.

"Who's calling?" Joe replied.

"Hello Joseph, Rupert Giles calling, we need to meet." Dawson hadn't heard from their side of the Watchers in years, decades actually.

"Why after all these years? The immortal council doesn't even remember that you guys exist. I thought you wanted to remain separate."

"Well I believe that is going to change soon. We need help, Immortal help and lots of it. That, and access to the old library."

"There are two problems with that, Giles. Immortals are not social creatures. I know you are aware of the Game. As far as the old library goes, no one, I mean no one goes there. Besides you guys have the other copy."

"Had Joseph, we had the other copy. It along with the entirety of the old council were wiped out."

"I was sorry to hear about your friends. As far as the library goes, when our guys inventoried it they found knowledge that would completely upset society as we know it. We deemed it too dangerous to touch. What could possibly be so bad that we would even think of opening it again?"

"The Dark Gods are returning Joseph. We fought one once. We barely survived. Now an entire pantheon is coming."

"That makes no sense. Why are they returning after all of this time, Giles?"

"U.S. Air Force, Joseph."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"While scouring every source we could we stumbled upon a, shall we say, obscure database."

"Obscure meaning government or military."

"Precisely." Giles could almost see Dawson's exacerbation.

"Well, spill it, what did you find?"

"Have you ever heard of the Stargate, Joe? Apparently, the Air Force made powerful enemies."

"Stargate, what is that?"

"Joseph, who is that? Never mind, give me the phone now!"

"Adam, what is wrong?"

"The phone, now Joseph!"

"Giles, hold on my friend Adam wants to talk to you, he is a watcher and a close friend. You can trust him. I think".

"Adam Pierson here, now tell me what do you know of the Chappa'ai?"

"How do you know…. you are Immortal aren't you?"

"I was in charge of researching the oldest of Immortals and had access to the most ancient documents. Now, about the Chappa'ai?"

"The Americans have been using it for nine years now and…"

"WHAT? Sorry, we need to meet as soon as possible, give Joe your address and I will make the arrangement. Joseph, get this man's address, we are taking a trip, I'll contact the others."

"Adam, what others? What is going on?"

"War, Joseph, holy war". Dawson recoiled at the look of darkness and focused primordial aggression in Methos golden/green eyes.

Later a unusual group of several Immortals, a Watcher, and a Immortal-Watcher traveled together by plane. The disruptive wave had unsettled all enough that Dawson and Methos had little trouble convincing them to join in the trip. Especially surprising to all concern was their mode of transportation. They were surprised that he was able to rent a private flight at such sure notice. Especially such a luxurious jet. No one knew that Methos kept a private jet housed within a private airport prepped, fueled and ready to go at a moment's notice. Master manipulator Methos used that to distract them from asking about the Air Force activities to which they were all surprised. More importantly they failed to ask how he learned of it.

Methos had kept an eye on the Chappa'ai since Catherine's father had dug it up. Nor were his memories as addled as he stated. At least the last five thousand years worth were clear. He even had some flashes dating back ten thousand years back. Flashes of horrible battle against invaders with glowing eyes and strange weapons. It is the memories previous to those that he had trouble accessing. He always thought that he had plenty of time to solve that mystery. He appreciated the irony that he an ancient Immortal was stressed for time. The dissonance had struck a chord in him. He had begun to daydream of distant battles even more ancient than those he waged against Ra. More perplexing he had flashes of a cream colored face of gentle mien and ineffably sad eyes which assailed him periodically but relentlessly, demanding to be remembered. Thus the temporarily loss of his usual restraint. So he compartmentalized his mind, one section probing his memories, the other tending to external matters, like this conversation, as well as other distant conversations that he listed to...

"So let me get this straight Methos. There exists a device called the Chaphigh…"

"Chappa'ai MacLeod." Grumbled Methos, as he lost the thread of Daniels conversation. 'No use for it Mac won't let this rest for awhile. If ever.'

"Whatever, that opens portals to other planets. Along with other destination, right?"

"What I want to know is why have you never mentioned this before Methos?" Grumbled Dawson.

"Just remembered it Joseph." Dissembled Methos. No one knew the extensive worldwide ring of people who fed the ancient information. Furthermore, few had any idea as to his true capabilities. Cassandra, new he held power, but her hatred blinded her 'sight' when it came to him. So, he was left his advantage.

"Just remembered it? I don't buy it Methos. Just as I don't buy your memory lapse. You know too many things, despite being 'just a guy'". Added, Duncan.

"I have always wondered about that. The memory of Immortals is eidetic. We have records of Immortals who have lost it, who have gone mad. But general memory loss, amnesia! I can't recall a case. How can you not remember?"

"I have tried to jar my memories, Joseph, but when I get close it skitters away just out of reach. Why do you think I started writing journals? You know Immortals don't like to leave paper trails." He threw them of the truth, with a different truth that seemed to fit the conversation. Little do his compatriots know of the feeling of utter desolation and loss the hint of his ancient memories inspire within him. Nor does he want them to know, he will never admit such weakness. Unless it was strategically sound to do so. So, typically, Methos redirects attention towards the others present.

"Mac, Connor, Amanda, how are you feeling? Let me guess, you are restless, irritable, just this shade of paranoid?"

"How did you know" rang out from three voices simultaneously.

"It is the gathering!".

"WHAT!" Again, they shout simultaneously. Then looked around, mindful of their surroundings.

"You may speak freely here. This plane is swept before and after every flight. The crew is absolutely trustworthy. Plus we have the latest electronic counter measures. Some of which I designed myself." 'There, that bone ought to distract them for a moment.' Methos smugly thought to himself.

"Methossss!"

"Yes Duncan?" Responded the elder innocently

"Did you steal this plane?" Asked the highlander. At that every became very quiet with two concerns.

First, that maybe he did steal the jet, one never knew with Methos. Second, that Methos would throw, or try to throw Duncan out of the door.

"I am not Amanda, Mac." Answered Methos pleasantly. Well, he was taking it well, and he didn't steal it. So who's was it. They all wondered, but none were rude enough to ask. Well, actually they were, but there was no where to hide, spacious as the jet was. Well, one did have the nerve, it was what he did after all.

"Ok Adam, spill. You own it don't you? Stop that! Don't give me that innocent look you damn horseman! You are going to pay my #$()$(#$) bar tab. And I don't want no check! Where's the bar I need a drink, and run me a tab!" Dawson stalked away, to Methos utter amusement.

'Uh oh,' thought Methos, 'damn, didn't work on all of them. Here it comes.'

"Heh, heh, heh! Good try, Adam, or should I say 'Methos'. Are you really _that_ Methos?" Asked, Connor, the elder Highlander.

Methos peered at him then answered. "Yes, does that mean you want my head?"

"In mid-flight? Do I look daft to you? Don't try more distractions like you pulled on these children."

"You know that Amanda, is far older than you?" Methos smiled amiably at Connor, whose flashed an answering smirk.

"Spill it old man, you were telling us about a Gathering?" Connor, answered with a triumphant smile.

'Wait on it, Wait on it, right about... NOW!'

At that precise moment the room erupted with shouting, angry, murderous voices, both Immortal and mortal. It was even money on who was more dangerous right now. Strangely, they each stopped simultaneously and looked at each other. By silent decree their spokesman broached the subject.

"Listen here you beer mooching, sneaky, devious, old son of a #$($()$. You, Gathering, NOW!"

With a supreme smirk, Methos took an elaborate bow. "My lord Watcher, as you speak so shall it..."

"GATHERING NOW DAMN YOU!"

"Okay Joseph, okay. The Gathering is not what you think. The prize is not what you think. There was a mini-gathering a few years ago in New York. Immortals _did_ feel a pull that compelled them to battle, one against another, but it was not natural. It is not our true nature to kill one another. There is a outside force that has been manipulating us for millennium, weakening us, removing us from the board of play.

"I thought the Gathering was a myth, and who wants to destroy us?" few had ever seen the blond thief truly rattled. Furthermore, they themselves were rattled too.

"No, Amanda, it is real, but it is not what you think. Do not fear for your head, you are in no danger from your brothers and sisters."

At that turn of phrase, Dawson looked at Methos very carefully. He knew that the Immortal never referred to anyone as brother, nor did he even use the term since the deaths of the other horsemen.

"Let me guess another memory Methos?" Asked the elder highlander with an raised eyebrow.

"Not quite a memory Connor. Just a quiet certainty that I feel in my core and an almost memory.

The end time draws near but we will not be killing each other – but our other brothers." They had reached their destination with their explanation unfinished. What little they did hear left each one greatly unnerved.

So many questions. What did he mean by other brothers?

As they exit the airplane each of their Immortal radar screams for attention. Yet it is not another Immortal that they register.

Dawson looks around as he sees his friends' reaction. "Guys, I don't recognize anyone."

He is gone Joe, says Methos.

"Adam what was that? Just as we exited the plane I felt .. I don't know what I felt. It was not quite like the buzz, but it was powerful."

"Perhaps I can help with that, I am…"

"Giles you uptight Brit, How are you?"

"Joseph, still the irascible American I see". Giles responds as they embrace.

"Okay what have you done with my Giles?" Asks Buffy. She has never seen Giles so open before.

"Who is this?." Methos asks, as he eyes the girl, as do the other immortals.

"Connor, she has a buzz, not like ours, nor like what we just felt, but it is there. The other one does have quickening but it feels off, like it is not properly integrated." States Duncan.

"Aye, Duncan, she is a witch. It is the aura of her power that you feel."

"How can you tell that Connor?"

"I have Nakano, the sorcerer's quickening Duncan. Just as with us, like calls to like."

"Allow me to introduce Buffy Summers and Willow."

As Methos went to shake Willow's hand visible sparks streamed between them dumbfounding all present.

Finally Giles speaks up.

"Perhaps we should all go to our headquarters."

sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl

"Dr. Jackson, Colonel, it is good of Both of you to join us."

"Sorry sir."

"Sorry General."

"Take your seats gentlemen."

"Unscheduled, Off-World Activation."

"Or not."

General Hammond sends a particularly scalding glance O'Neill's way then heads to the control room.

"What have you got?"

"No ID sir." Responds Walter.

"Close the IRIS."

Moments later a solitary figure steps through the metal iris as if it is not there. He cants his head to the side like a predator scenting prey then disappears. They all recognize what he is.

"Colonel O'Neil, contact the Tollan. See if they have a defense against Phase Shift technology that they would trade for or loan us. Teal'c, contact the free Jaffa and see what reports they have of incursions by the Prior. Major Carter, contact the Tok'ra for the same and see if you can develop a way to scan for that Prior's energy signature. Dr. Jackson continue your research. I need to contact the President, get moving people, dismissed."

sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl-sgc+btvs+hl

"She said , 'Hes-na neteru kerhu ter-bau, betau ur da. Na Kaui-fi, Pet Seru temit uxaa; au-f netri emma aqeru. Aha en un-en-sen.' Which translates to…"

"It means 'They come, the dark gods of old, the great evil. Seek out those of double spirit, the undying ones. They, the princes of the universe. Seek he who is divine amongst the perfected ones. Beware for they have opened the gate".

"Hey, that took us forever the translate," exclaims Willow.

"One second Willow. I intend no offense but you are Immortal aren't you? I can understand learning about the Chappa'ai while researching ancient Immortals. That doesn't explain speaking Ancient Egyptian as if it is a native language for you. Not to mention the spark we all saw pass between you and Willow."

He looks around and takes the measure of them all. There can be no secrets in the battle that will soon engulf them. He will have to mold them into a coherent whole. Let it begin now.

"What do you know of Immortals?"

Willow speaks up. "Wow, I often ran across snippets mentioning your race in ancient tomes. I did not know that one still existed. I am honored sir."

Once again, Methos' companions were thrown off. It was getting to be a very irritating habit. Yet, before, his shocked friends could speak up, Buffy, knowing what it is to have to live in secrecy and recognizing the admission for what It was spoke up.

"I am Buffy, I am the Slayer."

Methos nods his approval and acknowledging her action then responds, "I know."

"You knew? And here I am all doing the noble thing." Gripes Buffy.

"My knowledge of what you are does not lesson the nobility of your action Slayer. I acknowledge and thank you for your strength, you will need it."

"Then can I ask you one thing? How old are you?"

Buffy's friends are scandalized by her forwardness, then after thinking about it realize they want to hear the answer to this. Everyone present wants to hear the answer to this.

By way of answer, Methos just gazes into her eyes and momentarily drops the mask of normalcy that he wears around others. The ageless depths, the nearly inhuman will she sees there answers her better than any words can.

"Oh, Really Old Guy, got it."

At that a profound silence descended upon the immortals and Dawson, who all glanced at Duncan.

"What, what'd I say?"

"Don't worry, not your fault." Offered Methos.

Suddenly All of the preternaturals felt the approach of something dark and powerful.

"You will all serve the Ori or be destroyed."

"Leave now and I won't have to stake you."

"Buffy no!" Giles warning was too late.

With a wave of his staff the slayer was thrown across the room like a leaf in the wind. He dealt with Spike, Mac, Zander, everyone in likewise manner as each courageously rushed into battle. Only Willow fully escaped his hold, or apparently having ignored his inherited magic needed to flex his sorcerous muscles and work the kinks out Methos, although far more powerful than the Prior chose to observe and learn from his enemy.

The Prior's glance greedily took in each of the Immortals then finally settled upon Dawn, the key.

"I sense great potential in you, the Ori will bring you peace."

The Prior turned as he sensed a build up of power and was hammered by dark power as Willow hovered 12" in the air hurling bolt after bolt of black lightning at him.

'I have faithfully served the Ori and will not be bested by this child.'

Few demons are brave enough to stand before "Dark Willow". Fewer still would be foolish enough to threaten Dawn in her presence. Yet this Prior held his ground and gave as good as he got. All but Methos were surprised at what, or rather who joined in this supernatural battle. For Methos knew Nakano and he knew Ramirez. He also knew that it was not luck that felled the monster immortal, the 'Kurgan'.

Connor MacLeod had fought in battles too numerous to mention but never in one like this. His strategy was simple. First, he turned his sorcerous eye towards the nature of the bonds that held them. There, he shaped his Quickening to match the resonance of his bonds. Then abruptly he changed it to vibrate in counter phase to them and watched them fade to nothingness. He stepped forward, drawing his katana, intending to end it in the traditional way of his race.

The Prior sensed the disruption of the bond as it happened. His mind though could not afford to divert concentration from his battle with Willow. While it appeared that she merely hurled dark lightening this contest was far more complex. She shifted attack from plane after plane of consciousness. She attacked him astrally. When he countered that she attempted to manipulate his memories and his feelings.

Never had he done battle in this fashion, no one had ever thus challenged a Prior. Nor was this unseen. His masters, the Ori now new that there was far more than merely billions of future converts here. No there was much, much more and they were jubilant. Long had they sought this world. Now the final battle may be waged and won. All they sought would be fulfilled.

The Prior was nearly undone then. He had lost a nanosecond of concentration when he felt how important this world was to his masters. Also, the witch had just tried a particularly nasty offense. She had sought for any weakness and found his phobia of the dark.

'There, that is what I need' mused Willow. 'As a child he was trapped in a cave in, Good!'

'By the Gods!' He was nearly undone then. Willow had taken the memory and bound it to his present consciousness. It nearly worked too! He had lost sight and was blind. She had trapped him within a memory and left him in the dark of a cave long forgotten. Terror and darkness were his companions. Just as she moved to finish him his masters sent a particularly brutal psychic blast shattering her hold on his mind.

At the same time he battled willow he hurled Connor's katana away, sending a blast at him as well.

'So be it.' Just as Ramirez taught him, Connor began to call forth his Quickening and help distract their mutual enemy. As Willow began to falter, suddenly Connor used the raw power of his Quickening to strike at the Priors shields. He also fed a portion of his power to Willow to strengthen her.

As blue lightning assailed him the Prior drew deeper upon his connection to the Ori and drew forth more of their power. He continued to hold the others motionless and concentrated on his battle with Willow and Connor.

Even their combined powers were unable to turn the tide of battle. The Prior perceived Willow to be the primary threat and diversified his attack. He struck against her body, spirit and mind. Splitting her attention to three different planes of awareness lessened her defenses.

Sensing victory, the Prior increased his output of power against Willow.

As she began to falter Connor dug even deeper within himself . He remembered how Ramirez taught him to draw upon the wild stag to increase his power. So he began to draw upon the ambient life around him and began to feed Willow.

Everyone struggled against their bonds, eager to help Willow and Connor.

Yet…Methos was not struggling but looking intently into Connor's eyes.

'I can almost hear his thoughts' , Connor thought.

'You can hear my thoughts, you stubborn Scott. There is power, much greater than that of a mere stag here, draw from me' .

As he drew upon Methos, power, power greater than any he suspected flowed into him, and from him into Willow.

The change was immediate and visible. The Dark lightning she had been hurling became purest white and brighter than a thousand suns. The Prior's staff of power was charred and ripped from his hands. Just that fast it was over. Before they could move to bind him immolating flames consumed him, erasing his foul presence from existence as they knew it.

Only now did Dawson dare speak. "I see why you need help to fight these Gods Giles."

"That was merely a servant Joseph. He was a mouthpiece and doorway for them. This is why I wanted all of you here. Every Immortal will Gather and we will fulfill our ancient promise," explained Methos.

"That explains why you wanted your Immortal friends with you Methos. It doesn't explain why I am here. Hell, I know I am Mac's watcher but you didn't need me here for this."

"Ah, but you are wrong Joseph. You are here to fulfill your ancient oath as a watcher. It is time to fulfill the duty your organization was created for."


End file.
